


сингулярность пандоры

by simbay



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Human AU, Memory Loss, Promises, Sci-Fi, Separations, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Люди пытаются удержать под контролем настоящий ящик Пандоры, не понимая, что когда-нибудь он все равно откроется. Стоит лишь Ей захотеть проснуться.





	сингулярность пандоры

**Author's Note:**

> очень вольная трактовка событий последних глав манги в антураже «акиры», отсылочки на «дайбастер»  
работа на спецквест, тема кроссовера  
фб-2019

«Мы открыли бездну ужаса, но в страхе сами же ее замуровали».  
Огромный лифт медленно спускался вниз, а температура становилась все ниже и ниже. Старый правительственный бункер, созданный специально для содержания «ее» — кого, не уточняли, но и вряд ли это было так важно — напоминал проржавевший насквозь холодильник. Здесь не было людей уже много лет, казалось, это место умерло и застыло во времени, пусть и продолжало функционировать по заведенным два десятилетия назад алгоритмам.  
И тот, кто содержался тут, тоже. Как в эксперименте Шредингера — ни жив, ни мертв.  
В старых военных экспериментах Каирнгорм не разбиралась — ей было это не интересно, она явилась сюда лишь потому, что Эхмея направился в это пугающее затхлое место в одиночку. Как верная спутница его жизни, она была готова сопровождать его везде, где потребуется. Даже если это заброшенная постройка в сердце уничтоженного города.  
Нео-Токио был выстроен на руинах прошлого. И лишь самый эпицентр взрыва — того, что стер старый город с лица земли — не был тронут людьми, словно жив был страх, что все может повториться заново. Кто бы мог подумать, что в конечном итоге сюда явился Эхмея, будто знавший о секрете, скрытом под тонной песка и расколотых зданий.  
Ученые такие непредсказуемые и непонятные, вздохнула Каирнгорм.  
Крепче вцепившись в его локоть, она недовольно посмотрела по сторонам, после чего дернула любимого за руку.  
— Ты уверен, что тут что-то есть? Мне кажется, в этом месте можно трупы найти, да и только, — поморщив носик, пробормотала она.  
— Не волнуйся, оно точно тут, — с улыбкой проговорил Эхмея.  
Казалось, он лишь несколько дней назад обнаружил этот заброшенный бункер, но уже говорил так уверенно... Впрочем, это было неважно. Тихо фыркнув, Каирнгорм отвернулась. Вокруг них копошились подчиненные ее возлюбленного, и то, как хорошо они были вооружены, заставляло ее думать, что внизу скрывалось что-то нехорошее...  
Что-то, оставшееся после того взрыва.  
Секретарша Эхмеи, высокая женщина в очках с блеклым лицом, вдруг подала голос:  
— Босодзуку опять напали, сэр.  
— Никак не успокоятся, значит?  
Каирнгорм слышала о бандах, бушевавших на просторах города. Мотоциклисты всех мастей объединялись в дикие стаи и пытались прорваться сюда, прямо к центру воронки. Зачем?.. Кто знал? Но Каирнгорм помнила, что когда-то давно знала одну из самых влиятельных персон там, среди этих дикарей.  
Падпараджу.  
Не помнила лишь откуда.  
— Сколько лет прошло, как капсулу открывали в последний раз? — вдруг подал голос Эхмея.  
— Двадцать два года прошло с последнего эксперимента, сэр, — отчеканила секретарша. — После закрытия эксперимента открытие капсулы не производилось.  
— Всего двадцать два? — Эхмея изогнул губы в солнечной улыбке. — Мне казалось, гораздо больше. Отлично. Значит, у нас еще есть время.  
Есть время?..  
Впрочем, это точно не ее дело. Вздохнув, Каирнгорм прижалась щекой к Эхмее и улыбнулась, почувствовав, как тот прикоснулся к ее волосам. Рядом с ним было так спокойно, даже если они опускались все ниже и ниже, в лоно забытой истории.  
И остановились — перед огромной шарообразной капсулой с подсоединенными проводами. Температура вокруг была ужасающе низкой, и если бы не регулирующая тепло одежда, то Каирнгорм давно бы закоченела. Она недоуменно смотрела на капсулу, не совсем понимая, что это — но вдруг ощутила, как внутри что-то отдалось тихим гулом.  
Словно оно было живое.  
То, что находилось внутри.  
— Это — колыбель нового бога, — торжественным голосом проговорил Эхмея.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и капсула раскрылась, обнажая...  
Колыбель? Но где же новый бог?  
— Ее звали Фосфофиллит. Три-Один, если по документам.  
Он махнул папкой в руке, и на ней было видно фото молодой девушки с пустым мрачным взглядом.  
Знакомым...  
Неуверенно моргнув, Каирнгорм уставилась на кучу банок внутри капсулы — в них плавали останки человека. Она посчитала бы это мерзким, неэтичным, но эксперименты Эхмеи в его собственной лаборатории иногда поражали воображение намного хуже. А потому она лишь скривилась, не совсем понимая.  
Ожидала совершенно другого.  
— Это и есть... Фосс?  
Ее голос эхом откликнулся в пустых коридорах.  
Эхмея улыбнулся; и, словно реакция в ответ на этот вопрос, все _заискрилось_.  
— Правительственный эксперимент зашел слишком далеко, — голос Эхмеи звучал глухо и пусто, взглядом же он буквально пожирал огромную стальную капсулу перед собой. Он словно не замечал той дикости, что творилась вокруг. — Выжившие в эксперименте двадцать восемь детей были посажены на седативные препараты, чтобы заставить их силы погаснуть. Практически всех удалось перевоспитать, переучить, сделать нормальными членами общества.  
Смотря на останки, слыша этот гул, Каирнгорм сильнее вжалась в Эхмею, ощущая животный страх перед увиденным. И пусть этот некто в капсуле был давно мертв и растаскан на отдельные части, он явно был... жив в каком-то ином смысле — ведь не могут мертвые выть так громко.  
— Практически...  
Эхмея сузил глаза.  
— Ты ведь знаешь о том, что уничтожило Токио в 1982? На чьих останках мы построили новый город?  
Это случилось двадцать два года назад.  
Каирнгорм лишь недоуменно пожала плечами, но объяснений не дождалась — и не надо было. Она смогла осознать, что бомбой, взорвавшейся в сердце Токио, было вовсе не творение людей — это и был человек.  
Человек, наделенный неудержимой божественной силой.  
— Под руководством одного из военных эсперов ее расчленили и поместили останки в отдельные резервуары. Это был единственный выход не дать новому богу уничтожить весь мир. Во всяком случае, так мне объясняли это... Но кого интересуют военные, верно? Они пытаются удержать под контролем настоящий ящик Пандоры, не понимая, что когда-нибудь он все равно откроется. Стоит лишь _ей_ захотеть проснуться.  
Глаза Эхмеи горели пугающим огнем, когда он говорил об этом.  
— Двадцать два года назад мы создали и убили нового бога. И вот она! Не чувствуешь?  
Каирнгорм лишь недоуменно моргнула, не понимая.  
И лицо Эхмеи исказила ужасная улыбка.  
— Новый бог сейчас проснется, чтобы отомстить!  
И произошла вспышка.  
Банки заискрились и лопнули, а потом, за мгновение ока, их содержимое слилось воедино, приняв на мгновение человеческий облик — из того, что осталось. Лишь лицо ее не представляло из себя страшную смесь плоти и костей, чистое, простое. Человеческое.  
Пока что еще.  
А Фосс так и не изменилась — словно просто совершила далекий прыжок вперед во времени. Все такая же, как и на фото двадцатилетней давности. И Каирнгорм вспомнила слова, которые слышала когда-то давно от Эхмеи. Об эсперах и тех, кто прикоснулся к божественной силе. Такие люди, как Фосс, как все те, кто когда-то давно не смог обуздать эту энергию и был поглощен ее диким воем, все они уже давно потеряли крохи своей человечности.  
Таких, как она, называли живущими вне времени.  
Боги не стареют.  
— Эхмея! — взревело чудовище и медленно направилось к нему, шатаясь при каждом шаге.  
Они знали друг друга?..  
Каирнгорм почувствовала, как отказывают у нее ноги от настоящего дикого ужаса, вызванного увиденным. Она впервые видела эспера, вышедшего из-под контроля — лишь слышала об этом от Барбаты, когда тот с серьезным лицом рассказывал про события давно прошедших лет. Сама она тогда была еще совсем мала, глупый ребенок, едва ли подросток, а потому помнила все плохо. Кусками, частями, словно кто-то разорвал пленку и здорово над ней поиздевался. Для нее было нормой думать, что тогда, в восемьдесят втором, в центре города взорвалась бомба последнего образца, а не эмоции нового бога.  
То, что стояло перед ней, Эхмея называл... Фосс. Не Три-Один, как было написано на ее контейнере, уже не новым богом. По имени, словно они были знакомы. И самым страшным тут было не это, а то, что где-то глубоко в душе Каирн показалось, будто бы она уже слышала это имя. И вовсе не от Барбаты и Эхмеи.  
Но она была уверена — не знала это чудовище.  
Фосфофиллит стояла перед ними, ее облик лишь отчасти напоминал человеческий — там, где частей из банок не хватало, их заменял прозрачный ослепляющий свет. На ее лицо было страшно смотреть — оно светилось ослепительно, подобно солнцу, и лишь глаза были видны на этом белом свете. Два разных, зеленый и голубой. Но в них, вместо человеческого, скрывалось что-то намного хуже.  
Эхмея продолжал улыбаться, его глаза сверкали лихорадочным блеском. Он плакал — от радости, кажется, но Каирнгорм не видела всего этого. Во все глаза, словно не замечая ослепляющего сияния, она смотрела на Фосс, но вместо аватара Аматэрасу, сошедшего с изображений потерянного прошлого, она видела абсолютно иное.  
Молодую девушку с короткими волосами и глупой улыбкой. Только вот за ней скрывалось что-то поистине страшное, и это выдавал взгляд.  
Пустой.  
«Я не смогла защитить Аниту, и они пустили ее на эксперименты», — раздался чей-то голос в голове у Каирнгорм. — «А потому мне надо стать сильнее».  
Сильнее, чем боги.  
Даже если это будет стоить мне всего.  
В голове у Каирнгорм пронеслись слова Эхмеи об использовании седативных средств на детях-эсперах... Утраченные воспоминания и личности в обмен на нормальную жизнь... Сестрица говорила ей о том, что когда-то давно с ними проделали нечто страшное, даже рассказывала, но вместо ее слов в голове был лишь белый шум, а лицо сестрицы так и не вспоминалось. Тогда Каирнгорм считала, что это просто воспоминания из детства, слишком мутные и утраченные, но теперь ей думалось...  
Что не она сама их утратила. А ее заставили.  
Ей почему-то стало дико тошно от мысли об этом, и, согнувшись, Каирнгорм с трудом удержалась на ногах. Крепко вцепившись пальцами в рукав пальто Эхмеи, она с ужасом взглянула на него, но вместо любимого и нежного человека увидела лишь безумца, который решил воскресить тронувшегося умом бога, и уничтожить все — лишь ради того, чтобы узреть его. Он знал о закрытом правительственном эксперименте, прекрасно знал...  
С трудом подавив тошноту, Каирнгорм потянула его за руку вниз, после чего спросила тихим свистящим голосом:  
— И какой номер был у меня?!  
— Семь-Пять, — не отрывая взгляда от Фосс, сказал Эхмея.  
Даже не захотел скрывать.  
Каирнгорм почувствовала, как вскипела в ней кровь. Она могла обвинить его в том, что он прятал подобное от нее, замалчивал, подавлял прошлое и создавал себе из бывшего эспера покорную и милую жену, но больше ее разозлило то, что он даже не обернулся. Не посчитал это нужным перед лицом разгневанной богини.  
— _Орбитальный лазер обнаружил объект,_ — прозвучал доброжелательный механический женский голос. — _Цель будет уничтожена через три секунды._  
— Ах, как некстати, — тихо фыркнул Эхмея. — Она и так зла, а сейчас будет просто в бешенстве. Закрой глаза, лазер бьет очень ярко.  
Но Каирнгорм его не слушала.  
Что-то внутри ей подсказывало, что Фосс прекрасно справится и сама. Что-то внутри ей подсказывало, что ей, устроившей взрыв в сердце Токио, ничего не стоило уничтожить спутник с лазером одним щелком пальцев. Что-то внутри ей подсказывало, что сейчас Фосс было плевать на прошлое, ею двигал лишь гнев и желание мести. Что-то...  
Но Каирнгорм это не волновало.  
Тело двинулось само, словно вспомнив о чем-то. И, отпустив руку Эхмеи, она стремглав нырнула вперед. Он крикнул ей вслед, и в эту секунду его лицо исказилось уже не от восхищения Фосс — от страха, словно он действительно боялся потерять свою любимую. Но сейчас ей было на это плевать, и, в два прыжка, Каирнгорм очутилась рядом с пленницей коробки Пандоры, что взирала на мир лишь с желанием мести.  
Фосс опустила на нее взгляд, бурлящий яростью и гневом.  
И, когда ослепительный красным луч упал на них, Каирнгорм подняла руку — и тот в мгновение ока рассеялся.  
Эхмея, казалось, был поражен, но Каирнгорм вспомнила слова сестрицы. Чем дольше ты принимаешь седативные, тем сильнее эффект после их отсутствия. Эхмея мог добавлять их в еду, но все ограничения спали, стоило ей очутиться рядом с источником силы, эспером, что перешагнул тонкую черту между человеком и богом.  
Вокруг повисла пугающая тишина, и даже Эхмея смотрел на них в шоке.  
Лицо Фосфофиллит не дрогнуло, она лишь сузила глаза в ту секунду, как Каирнгорм схватила ее за руку. Горячую, почти обжигающую. Это была не плоть, сгусток энергии, заменивший недостающую часть, и в пламени, обжигавшем ладони, Каирнгорм ощутила не только ярость в сердце Фосс, но и музыку ее эмоций.  
И сжала ее крепче.  
В мыслях пронеслись воспоминания. Трущобы, потом лаборатория с Учителем во главе, сестрица, остальные... Закрытие эксперимента и сожалеющий взгляд Эвклаз. А затем — вспышка и голос, что был услышан лишь ими, детьми, пережившими взрыв в самом его эпицентре. Вой тоски и ужаса одной из них, ощутившей горечь потери.  
Два-Один не пережила испытания лаборатории... Два-Один, Анита.  
Каирнгорм широко распахнула глаза и шумно вздохнула.  
— Идиотка! — в ярости воскликнула она, чувствуя, как пульсирует жилка на шее. — Сама говорила, что прошлое надо отпустить! Но если тебе так важна Анита, если ты не способна жить без нее, то я вновь готова стать ею. Играть ее роль! Как тогда! Только остановись! Хватит разрушать! И мир, и себя!  
И свет померк.  
Руины замерли, словно время вокруг остановилось. И люди приблизились к стенам — не сделай они этого, те могли бы обрушиться. Раздался шепот: «Дьявол существует». И эти слова пронеслись ропотом вокруг.  
Но Каирнгорм не слышала их.  
Перед ней стояла Фосс, Три-Один, но без пугающего божественного света — с нормальным человеческим телом, не созданным из сплетения света и плоти. За двадцать два года она абсолютно не изменилась, и правда — все та же Фосс из воспоминаний, сейчас она выглядела даже младше, чем сама Каирнгорм, хотя когда-то давно именно она и смотрела на Фосс, как на старшую. Эхмея был прав — _боги_ не старели.  
И лишь взгляд продолжал пылать так, словно стоит чему-то пойти не так, и пугающее божество вернется.  
Если бы Каирнгорм задумалась, то она бы поняла — ей удалось усмирить бога.  
Об этом точно подумал Эхмея, и тогда он сделал шаг по направлению к ним, к своей избраннице и богине, которую та смогла одолеть одной лишь старой фразой. И понимая, чем это грозит, Каирнгорм схватила Фосс за руку еще крепче, после чего прошептала:  
— Если ты сдашься сейчас, то никогда не вернешь Аниту.  
Фосс широко распахнула глаза — и произошла новая вспышка.

И помещение вокруг исчезло.

Лишь тьма звездного неба была вокруг них. И Фосс стояла перед ней — все такая же, с человеческим телом и взглядом настоящей богини, из той самой секунды, когда взорвалась бомбой двадцать два года назад. В руках у нее горел маленький огонек, такой же яркий, как и сама она несколько мгновений назад. И Каирнгорм замерла, понимая, что не имела права сейчас двигаться.  
А лишь слушать волю нового бога.  
— Когда-то давно ты сказала мне, что я бестолковая идиотка, которая может лишь ломать стеллажи с книгами, — проговорила Фосс со спокойной улыбкой. — Вместе мы потом убирали все фолианты, ты возмущалась, но и не уходила. Пошутила потом, что вся в пыли я напоминаю тебе страшное чудовище из сказки, а когда я изобразила его — то обругала за то, что веду себя не соответствующе возрасту.  
Каирнгорм моргнула.  
Теперь у Фосс не было длинных волос, что отливали синевой ночного неба; лишь ее родные, короткие, и взгляд изменился, хотя и продолжил нести в себе ту пугающую частичку божественной мощи.  
— Вместе мы читали книги, которые ты обожала при жизни Ляпис и Призрак. В перерывах между тестами мы дурачились, потому что только так мы могли забыться и вновь стать детьми, у которых были нормальные имена, а не кодовые позывные.  
Каирнгорм моргнула еще, и перед ней предстала Фосс еще более молодая — совсем подросток. Еще до начала правительственных экспериментов. На ней было легкое белое платье, и, если бы не взгляд, нельзя было бы и подумать, что это _она_ тогда разрушила целый город за секунду.  
Все чувства и воспоминания, что были подавлены, теперь вырвались наружу. Духовный мир, свободный от плоти и оков. Память самой жизни.  
Эволюционируя, люди достигли невозможного.  
Памяти самой вселенной.  
И Фосс превзошла всех, коснувшись ее.  
— Это были хорошие времена, — Фосс улыбнулась. — Но им суждено заканчиваться.  
— И что?! Это прощание?!  
Не выдержав, Каирнгорм сделала шаг вперед. Непозволительная дерзость, но Фосс лишь улыбнулась сильнее, настоящей светлой улыбкой, а взгляд ее приобрел старые нотки. Присущие человеку, а не божеству.  
— Неужели ты ничего больше не скажешь?!  
Неужели не заберешь меня?! — хотела спросить Каирнгорм. Но не смогла.  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
И вдруг, огонек в руке превратился в черную точку, которую Фосс резко сжала в кулаке — и та преобразовалась в крохотный ржавый ключ. И Каирнгорм вспомнила, что именно таким когда-то давно они вместе прятали украденные сокровища в саду лаборатории.  
Сада давно не было, как и тайника, но ключ — вот он. И Фосс, будто бы услышав ее мысли, протянула руку вперед.  
— Я не ухожу.  
Ключ мягко лег в ладони Каирнгорм, а та во все глаза уставилась на Фосс.  
Уже не себя прошлую — настоящую. Сгусток ослепительной энергии, принявшей облик человека.  
— Лишь хочу отыскать Аниту.  
Но даже в этом белом свете лицо Фосс было прекрасно видно. И, улыбнувшись, она коснулась рукой ладони Каирнгорм с крепко зажатым ключом.  
— Я рада, что ты наконец все вспомнила, — улыбка на ее устах заиграла ярче, а взгляд засветился, не как у бога, а как у идиотки Фосс, которая всегда делала такое лицо при новой глупой идее. — И, чтобы вернуться, я дарю тебе ее — мою точку сингулярности.  
— Погоди!..  
Каирнгорм бросилась вперед, но не успела — ее рука прошла сквозь локоть Фосс, словно та была уже фантомом. А Фосс, отвернувшись, бросила лишь краткое:  
— Береги ее.  
И что-то сверкнуло — словно упавшая звезда.  
Но это было лишь между ними двумя.

Эхмея же видел иное.

Перед ним произошла вспышка — в ту секунду, как Каирнгорм крикнула ту глупую фразу и прошептала что-то еще, после чего помещение озарил свет. Подобно черной дыре, пред ними предстала полностью черная сфера, в которой он сам чуял если не руку бога, то точно дьявола.  
Когда-то давно такая стала причиной гибели миллиона людей, поводом для мировых войн и тем, что военные скрывали так долго.  
Время вокруг замерло.  
Наука могла доказать многое. Но не это.  
Голоса подчиненных вокруг казались Эхмее назойливым шумом.  
— Подтверждаю исчезновение источника переменной силы!  
— Горизонт событий Риндлера разрушается!  
— Невозможно... это черная дыра?  
— Неужели это появление точки сингулярности?.. Что там происходит?!  
Не скрывая змеиной улыбки, Эхмея во все глаза уставился на представшее перед ними. Черная сфера становилась все меньше и меньше, пока наконец не исчезла с громким хлопком. На месте осталась лишь Каирнгорм, рухнувшая на землю без сил. И если остальные видели в черном шаре чистой энергии лишь причину для страха, новую бомбу, то он прекрасно понимал, что все они не зрят в корень. Это была не черная дыра, не повторение инцидента двадцатилетней давности — а сердце нового бога.  
Все же ему удалось. И Семь-Пять стала идеальной приманкой для новой богини.  
— Мы никогда не узнаем о том, что было там, — мягко сказал он, снимая очки.  
Грешно было смотреть на подобное сквозь стекла, а не своими глазами.  
— В точке сингулярности нарушаются все известные нам законы. Это область, где мы бессильны.  
_Они_ бессильны.  
Но для Эхмеи все шло так, как он и планировал когда-то давно.  
Двадцать два года назад.


End file.
